Battle of the One-Man Bands
Rated 8 - Some material may not be for kids under 8 and up. Transcript (The kids are playing) Bea: I'm going to get you! *tags Ace* Ace: Aw, screws. I'm it! *runs around until he tags Peanut* Peanut: Oof! *hits the tree and finds a poster* Oh, cool! Marina: What is it? (Marina, Ace, Patch, and Bea gather around Peanut) Peanut: Looks like Harmony B. Sharp and her band, the Button Tunes are in town. And they're holding a music contest for all the bands in the land. Bea: I SO want to win! Patch: But it says that you have to be in a band. Peanut: Well, why don't we form a band? Ace: You mean, us kids? Peanut: Of course! We'll call it.. Kids Rock! Marina: That's a great idea! Now we have to figure out what instrument we're all gonna play. I call dibs on the tambourine! Ace: I want to play guitar. Bea: I'll play the drums. Patch: I'm choosing saxophone. What about you, Peanut? Peanut: Oh, I'm gonna be the lead singer. I don't play instruments. We can have our first band practice at my circus tent, today! Bea: Okay! Marina: Sounds great! Ace: See you in a few minutes! {WE OPEN UP ON PEANUT'S CIRCUS TENT. EVERYBODY IS THERE AND MARINA JUST ARRIVED} Ace: Good. Now we're just waiting for Patch. (Patch shows up with his keyboard) Patch: Hey guys! Bea: Patch, I thought you said you were gonna play the saxophone. Patch: I changed my mind. Wait, actually I want to play saxophone, noooooo, keyboard is better. Ace: (exasperated) Make up your mind! Patch: Keyboard it is. Peanut: Is everybody here? Ace, Bea, Marina, and Patch: Yes. Peanut: Good! I've already wrote five copies of my song so you can learn it. Every time you see a star, that means you have to play. Bea will give us eight beats on her drums to start off, and Ace will have a guitar solo in the middle. No questions? Good! Let's practice. Bea: A-one, a-two, a-you know what to do. Peanut: Lalaloopsy Land, loopsy land, is the best, is the best, is the~ Bea: Quit poking me! Ace: I'm not poking you! Peanut: What's going on? Ace: Bea whacked me with her drumsticks! Bea: Ace smacked me with the long part of the guitar! Peanut: It doesn't matter who smacked who. Bea and Ace: Fine! Peanut: Okay, lets get back to work. Lalaloopsy land- Marina: I'd like to interject here. The tambourine is underappreciated, so I demand a tambourine solo. Patch: Yeah, right! Marina: SHUT UP!!! *punches Patch* Patch: WAAAAA!! That really hurt! I hate you, Marina. Bea: Hate is not a nice wird. Patch: Then I strongly dislike Marina. I despise her. I detest her, I loathe her, I- Peanut: Thats enough, Patch. And enough for all of you, too. If we keep on arguing, we may never be able to practice for the show. Bea: *snorts* Who said anything about practicing? I'm already perfect! Peanut: *hits Bea* Bea: Owww! Peanut: Its not like an elephant stepped on you! Or my elephant, for that matter. Ace: And Bea was the one who started all of this. Marina: Bea needs to be kicked out. Peanut: I think we should ALL get kicked out! Ace: What do you mean? TBC